The present invention relates to a game racket, and more particularly to a game racket frame of plastic compound material.
Based on the types of materials and manufacturing methods used, the conventional game rackets of the prior art are, in general, classified into two kinds. The first kind of the game racket is made mainly from the long fiber fabrics, which are preimpregnated in a thermosetting resin and are subsequently treated in a molding tool under heat and pressure to take form of a game racket. Such racket is generally provided with a good rigidity; nevertheless it has a poor shock-absorbing capability and a mediocre quality of toughness. The second kind of the game racket is made from a mixture containing short fibers and thermoplastic materials. The racket is made from such mixture by injection method and is provided with good toughness and shock-absorbing property but with inadequate strength and stiffness.